Another Generation
by Katniss Bella Potter
Summary: Harry Potter has left school but when his children and their friends go back what will happen. Albus, Rose, Aofia, Willow, Thomas, Desmand, Louis, Molly and Scorpios all have to face Hogwarts alone.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fan fiction so please be nice. You will have the options on most decisions of this story like POV's and what will happen next. I'll do lots of different POV's and introduce some new characters.**

**Albus S. Potter POV**

I waved goodbye to my family as the Hogwarts express pulled away. I was scared what if I did get put in Slytherin. I turned my head to see Rose and Victorie talking and James, Louis and Teddy also talking. James and Teddy were talking about the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Victorie was telling Rose about the girl's dormitories. I listened into James and Teddy's conversation. Teddy was the Gryffindor team's keeper and he was giving James some tips for try outs. James wanted to be a beater like Uncle George.

Uncle George has twins Roxanne and Fred. Roxanne is the devil and ultimate prankster and Fred is a great jokester. As if by magic they walked into the carriage. Fred and Roxanne were the same age as James so Roxanne started talking to Victorie while Fred joined James' conversation.  
I wondered where Molly was she said she would be on the train. The trolley pulled up  
"Anything from the trolley?"  
I took out 5 galleons.  
"I'll have a Chocolate Frog, A Box of Bertie Bots Every Flavoured Beans and 2 Liquorish Wands."  
"Here you are dear!"  
At that she walked away.  
"Anyone want to do the Bean Game?"  
James asked. The bean game was when you would close your eyes pick out a flavour and eat it.  
"Yeah"  
"Sure"  
"Why not"  
I opened the box and turned to Rose.  
"Ladies first"  
The game went on Rose got an earwax and a vomit. Louis got a sausage and earwax and everyone got decent stuff. However I got 2 vomits, earwax and dirt!  
Afterwards everyone started talking again leaving me and Rose. She turned to me  
"Are you nervous?" "No!" I said boldly but truthfully inside I was as nervous as it could get. "I hope I get in Gryffindor!" "Don't we both Rose. Everyone from our family has been in Gryffindor and I don't want to be the one to change that! Do you?!" She nodded and looked by Roxanne and Victorie. I knew I had made her upset. Rose continued to ignore me for the rest of the journey at times I talked to Louis but he wasn't very talkative.

The train pulled up at Hogwarts. Everyone began to file out with their trunks. I pulled my trunk down from the rack and turned to Rose "Rose...I... em, sorry." She walked away and ignored me. I heard a laugh I knew too well. I whipped round to see James laughing "Slick move bro!" He walked out the carriage laughing and pointing. Leaving me on my own. I pulled down my trunk and looked out the window to see a single tear roll down Rose's cheek.

**Ok so that's the first chapter I hope you all liked it. I know it's not the best but in the next few chapters there will be more drama and new character if anyone has anyone questions about anything just leave a comment. If you want any other POV's just say but I will mostly be sticking to Albus. Please Rate and Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so 2****nd**** chapter is now up. I hope you all like it. I will be trying to upload at least twice as week but with school etc it will****hard. I am aiming for a Sunday and Thursday. I am going to be introducing some new characters in this chapter and in the next couple I need some ideas for new characters and relationships.**

**Rose POV **

(Time skip)

I walked into the Hogwarts with the other 1st years. It's so big no wonder my parents loved it. I was still angry at Albus. He didn't have to have a go at me like that! I looked around to see if I could recognise anyone. Molly (Percy's daughter) was over next to a bunch of girls. Louis (Bill and Fluer's youngest) and Albus were making their way over to me. Oh no! Luckily I was saved by the depute head and head of Slytherin – Professor Zendal. He has been in Hogwarts for 10 years since Professor McGonagall retired.

"Welcome everyone! In a moment you will pass through these doors and be placed in your houses."

The door then swung open as we walked through the Great Hall it was just as amazing as in the books my mother let me borrow. I saw the sorting hat sitting on the stool that every student has sat on before being placed in their houses. Professor Zendal stood in front of us

"When I call your name you will come here, sit down and be placed in your houses!"  
This is it only a few more minutes before I find out what house I am in.

"Louis Weasley"

I looked up as did Albus, Louis being our cousin after all. You could see how nervous Louis was as he walked up the steps. He sat down

"Another Weasley eh well one place for you- Gryffindor!"

Gryffindor erupted into cheer. Suddenly everything went silent again.

"Rose Weasley!"

This is it. I walked up the steps and sat on the stool

"Another Weasley, my lots of you eh. Well let's see... Gryffindor!"

Yes! Yes! My parents will be so proud. If Molly and Albus get into Gryffindor too, this will be great.

"Albus Potter!"  
Everyone went quiet again.

"Potter well let me think ... Slytherin!"

**Bet none of you saw that coming did you. In the story (with help from my friends who like me love Harry Potter) I put a little twist. Remember rate and review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**So in the last chapter Albus was put in Slytherin for a little twist so review on that for your thoughts on it. This will be Albus' POV and but this chapter is mostly about the sorting to introduce new characters.**

**Albus POV**

Wait what?! Slytherin! It can't be Dad said the sorting hat takes your opinion into account. I stood up and walked towards the Slytherin table. I looked over to the Gryffindor see Teddy, Victorie, Louis and Rose all looking shocked and then James half looking shocked and half laughing. I barely heard the next name "Willow Garcia" I looked up she had blonde hair to her shoulders and blue eyes. She looks nice, I hope she is in Slytherin!  
"Let's see...Brave...Daring...has to be Gryffindor!" I looked down as I heard the cheers I was the only 1st year in Slytherin and I knew no one. "Scorpios Malfoy!" My dad had told me about a Draco Malfoy from when he was at school. I almost missed the house he was placed into  
"Slytherin!" The table began to cheer. He walked over and sat next to me. "Hi Scorpios is the name, Scorpios Malfoy that is!" "Hi Albus, Albus Potter" "Look I just wanted to say I hope our dads relationship doesn't affect us?!" "No, course not!" The hall was quiet as the next name was read out "Aofia Garcia" Scorpios nudged me "Wasn't that the girl Willow's last name?" I nodded they looked nothing like each other -this girl had brown hair and green eye. "Slytherin!" She walked boldly over to the table but you could see how scared she was. "Hi I'm Aofia, you're Albus and Scorpios?"  
"Yeah!"  
We both said at once. We all laughed  
"Thomas Rabson!"  
"Gryffindor!"  
We sighed as we looked around the great hall. Gryffindor had the most 1st years, then Hufflepuff, then Ravenclaw, then us.  
"Des Rabson!"  
"Slytherin!"  
She sat next to Aofia and they began talking. I turned to Scorpios and began chatting away before joining in with the girls. I looked behind my shoulder to see Molly, Louis, Thomas, Willow and Rose all laughing.

**Ok so that's my third chapter up. I introduced a lot of new characters there but I had a good reason to do so. All these characters are important in this story. Rate and Review please **


	4. Chapter 4

**This is my fourth chapter. It will be mostly about the friendships that grow in Gryffindor and Slytherin. **

**Rose POV**

I can't believe that Albus is in Slytherin. He must be so lonely over there. Dad says Slytherins are a bad lot and then mum would slap him and say he was talking nonsense. Louis and Molly are in Gryffindor so Albus is the only one in the whole family that's not been in Gryffindor. Maybe I could convince the headmaster Professor Xavier to let Albus be in Gryffindor. I like one of the other girls called Willow. She's so funny and pretty. Her twin is in Slytherin, I think her name was Aofia. Thomas is a boy in Gryffindor his twin sister Des is in Slytherin. I think Thomas is so cute but I saw Aofia looking at him in a funny way well I have called dibs on him.  
"Rose?"  
Yes, Willow?"  
"You, I and Molly are going to be sharing a dormitory?"  
"I thought 5 people shared a dorm?"  
"Usually but we are the odd ones so we are sharing, just like Thomas, Louis and Zack!"  
"Brilliant!"

**Albus POV**

Scorpios is the best! Luckily we are sharing a dormitory with 3 other guys called Noah Kelab and Victor. He has been telling me about how he used to be junior quidditch and how his mum is a huge fan of the Holyhead Harpies. I told him my mum used to play for them before she retired and if he wanted I could get tickets.. I looked over at Aofia and Des they are two totally different girls but both get along really well. I think us four will have a great laugh this year. Someone tapped my shoulder. I whipped round  
"Hey Albus!"  
"Rose?! Em hi what you doing here?"  
"Can we talk? It can't wait!"  
"Ok, ok. Scorp I'll be back in a sec!"  
"Albus! I said not to call me Scorp you sound like my dad!"  
"Sorry got to go!"  
I was outside the great hall with Rose. I don't know why she pulled me out here?!  
"Albus!? Did you hear me?"  
"Sorry nope!"  
She sighed obviously annoyed at me.  
"I said I am going to ask Professor Xavier if you can move into Gryffindor!"  
"Why?"  
"Because you don't want to stay in Slytherin do you like you said wouldn't want to be the first to not be placed in Gryffindor!"  
"Actually that's where you're wrong I want to be in Slytherin!"  
"What!"  
"Look Rose, I thought Slytherin would be bad but it's not. I have already made friends and to be honest it's probably not that different from what Gryffindor is like."  
"Are you joking me, get real Albus!"  
"Rose why can't you believe me! Slytherin isn't that bad!"  
"Albus, what happened to not wanting to be the first to change that!"  
"Rose I'm sorry, but my dad told me the sorting hat takes your opinion into account when sorting you into your houses!"  
"Then you chose Slytherin."  
"I must have or then I am just a born Slytherin!"  
"No way Albus! You were born of two Gryffindor so you couldn't be a born Slytherin. You must have chose Slytherin! But why?"  
"I'm not sure!"  
She turned and began walking towards the Great Hall. Just before she entered she turned to me and said  
"You know I really thought you we were all going to be in Gryffindor!"

**Ok so that's my fourth chapter up. Not a lot in it I know but I just need to get through all this and then get started on all the drama. So next chapter is going to be all this lessons and professors. I want to give a shout out to Pretty Little Potterhead and jagermajor who are my first followers so thanks guys and I hope you will enjoy the rest of my story. I want some people to help me decide whether there should be a rivalry between Rose and Aofia. So leave a review on your opinion for it. And by the way chapters 5 + 6 will be up on Thursday. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok this is my fifth chapter I have only had one review on the rivalry between Rose and Aofia. So please leave a review on that. This chapter will be the professors and lessons. Also I'm trying to introduce Thomas and Des more so if you get confused I suggest you read the second and third chapters**

Albus POV

(Time skip)

"I have no idea how to get to Potions?"  
I said to Scorpios. It was our first lesson of the day and I have no idea where to go.  
"Was it not past Herbology and above the dungeons?"  
"Oh, yeah thanks!"  
"No bother. So, who was that girl that was talking to you yesterday.  
He asked as we walked towards Herbology.  
"You mean Rose? She's my cousin!"  
"Ok!"  
"Who is the professor of Potions again?"  
"I think it's Professor Ashes!"  
"Who's he? My brother didn't mention him!"  
"He's new apparently Noah's older brother Zach says he must be new because Zach's never seen him before!"

We opened the door to Potions and walked in. Surprisingly we were one of the firsts in. Noah, Kelab and Victor were sitting down at the back. Thomas (Des' brother) was sitting next to Louis and Zack. Rose and Willow were sitting at the front with Molly. We sat down up the back next to the boys. Aofia and Des then burst through the door laughing. Des fell onto a chair and Aofia sat next to her. A few minutes later everyone was seated and the lesson began. Professor Ashes was one of the best teachers because for fun if you finished quickly enough he let you have a Chocolate Frog with handmade cards with potions and how to make them instead of famous wizards.

Rose of course finished first but only half a minute after so did Aofia. I have no idea why but I thought I saw Rose glare at Aofia when the professor was praising her. I finished last next to Scorpios but unlike James, Potions isn't my strong point. I think I will prefer Defence against the Dark Arts.

We had Flying next with Professor Tallester. He says there will be competition for Quidditch team spots next year. Scorpios says unlike his dad he wants to be keeper for Slytherin. Rose can fly Ok but Willow is amazing for being a muggle born she is amazing on a broom. We had Charms next with Professor Bermuda. She is really strict and shouted at Thomas because instead of making the feather fly he made it disappear then reappear on Des' head.

Lunch was a laugh because we all sat at a table on one side was; Aofia, Des, Scorpios, Noah, Victor, Kelab and me then on the opposite side was; Rose, Willow, Thomas, Louis, Molly and Zack. We had a laugh although anyone could see the tension. Thomas and Des told us about their journeys around the wizarding world with their parents. Willow and Aofia told us how their life was like in the muggle world. Molly went on and on boasting about how well her dad was doing and Louis gave us a good laugh about how he heard his sister was snogging Teddy. Victor, Noah and Kelab didn't have much to say except they all knew each other before hand. Victor also mentioned he might leave the school soon as his parents are moving up north. Zack also came from a muggle family but he said it was a care home he lived in. His family had died. Rose and me told them how we were related and how we both had siblings. Later on lessons were cancelled due to some unknown reason so we headed back to our common rooms.

"Albus?"  
"Yeah, Aofia?"  
"Your cousin, Rose, she doesn't like me does she?"  
"I don't know Aofia but let's hope or just try and bribe Professor Ashes to gives us some Felix Felices!"  
"You know Albus I have only knew you, Scorpios and Des for a couple of days and you are already feeling like my family!"  
She blushed.  
"Sorry Albus! That was so cheesy."  
"Actually Aofia you couldn't have said it any better." 

**That's my fifth chapter. I'm sorry I know I said I would have chapter 6 up too but I have been really busy. So it will be up on Sunday and possibly 7 too. So thanks and review please I have only had a few and need some more!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok I still need some reviews on the Rose and Aofia rivalry! Besides that I have new followers which have made me really happy. Here they are; jagermojar, Lollipop Love 1998, jnri11300 and Pretty Little Potterhead. If anyone wants shout outs just leave a review asking. Now onto the story.**

Scorpios POV (bet no one saw that coming)

Albus is like a brother to me. I'm an only child so having a friend like Albus is great. Aofia and Des are two crazy girls who get along really well. My dad told me stories about when a man called Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort tried to take over the wizarding world. Albus said his dad had told him the same. We're heading to Flying lessons just now with Professor Tallester. She used to be called Professor Pooch but got married. My dad said he had his first flying lesson with her too. Albus had left early to go and ask his brother James something about a letter he got from his parents. My parents were both happy that I was put in the house I wanted to be in.

"Scorpios did you hear me?"

I turned my head to see Aofia and Des laughing.

"Sorry. What did you say?"

"We said what did your parents think of you getting into Slytherin?"

"They were happy that I got put into the house I wanted to be in! What about yours?"

"Mine were happy that I'm enjoying being in Slytherin but are upset that I'm not with Thomas."

"Same here. Apparently Willow has made best friends with Albus' cousin Rose. They were happy I have all of you though. They said that they will be writing every week and they still can't believe that I'm a witch!"

"I wonder how Albus is taking this though."

"What do you mean Des?"

"Did you not know?"

"About what Des. Me and Aofia have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Actually Scorpios I do! Has Albus not told you yet?"

"Can one of you just tell me what this is all about?"

"Albus wanted to be in Gryffindor because he is a born Gryffindor and everyone in his family has been in Gryffindor. When the sorting hat put him in Slytherin he was shocked. His cousin then told him she was going to try and ask if he could be moved to Gryffindor but he said no because he was enjoying Slytherin then he reconsidered and he's confused. He's not sure whether he wants to stay here or join his family."

"You're kidding right!"

"No Scorpios we're not. He told me yesterday he thinks he's going to stay with his brother."

"So Gryffindor. He's leaving that is brilliant. James is in Gryffindor, so does he need help packing?"

"Actually bro. I don't because I'm not going anywhere."

Albus walked out from the library which we were just about to pass.

"But if you're staying with your brother, you have to be in Gryffindor."

"James may be my brother by blood but your my brother as well."

**That's fifth chapter. I know it's not that good. This chapter was all about the friendship that grows between Albus and Scorpios. By the way I don't own Albus, Rose, Louis, Molly or Scorpios but I do own Aofia, Willow, Thomas and Des!**

**Rate and Review please**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok this is chapter 7. Thanks to Mini Man2401 and MissAbiRose. I like your idea with Albus and Aofia. So thanks for that. **

Rose's POV

I love Willow so much. She is such a laugh; she isn't a tomboy but is at the same time. Molly doesn't like Willow that much though and has requested to move dormitories. Willow says that she misses Aofia because they shared a room before coming to Hogwarts. We were sitting in the common room with Thomas, Louis and Zack.

"I have an idea for a prank but we will all have to take part!"

I turned to Louis.

"What do you mean Louis?"

"What I mean my dear cousin is that I want to play a prank on the Slytherins."

"Wait, a minute Aofia is in Slytherin!"

"So is Des!"

"Calm down guys. There must have been a point when they have done something to you that you wanted revenge on!"

"Yeah, ok I'm in!"

"Thanks Thomas! Willow? Are you in?"

"Fine but nothing too extreme then."

"Ok so here is the plan..."

He told us his plan and it is genius. He asked Fred and Roxanne to get stuff off their dad before coming back to school. He then ran upstairs and came back down with a box. He unloaded it in front of us. It was filled to the brim there was;

- 3 Weasleys' Wizard Whiz-Bangs

- 4 Dungbombs

- An Electric Shock Shaker

- A Portable Swamp

- 5 pairs of Sticky Trainers

- A Headless Hat

- 4 Dragon Fires

- 3 packs of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder

It was loaded. Louis then took it up stairs and we went our separate ways. Louis, Thomas and Zack went up to their dorm. Molly was at the library with some girl called Christie Zax. Willow turned to me

"I'm going to find Aofia we've barely spoke since we came to Hogwarts!"

"Ok I need to talk to Albus anyway so we can go together!"

We walked out the common room.

"So what's Aofia like?"

"She is funny, smart and well just a great twin."

"She sounds great!"

Truthfully though I don't like Aofia. In class she acts like a teacher's pet. It is weird how much she knows being a muggle born and all.

"So what's Albus like?"

"He's a laugh really."

"Rose?"

"Yes Willow!"

"How much of a friend do you consider me?"

"Willow you are like a sister to me!"

"Seriously. You're not taking the mickey?"

"No. I'm serious!"

"I'm looking forward to the prank! Are you?"

"Yep. But I thought you were worried about Aofia?"

"I was but now I think about it she has it coming!"

We started telling stories about funny points in our life.

**Ok so this chapter is all about the Gryffindors. So chapter 8 will be up on Sunday. Anyone with ideas for future chapters just leave a review with your ideas! **

**Rate and Review please **


	8. Chapter 8

**MissAbiRose I love your idea about the prank. So this is Chapter 8 and its time for the prank. I didn't say how the prank was going to be carried out because I thought you would enjoy finding out about the prank while it was happening. **

Rose POV

We sat in the common room planning the prank. I turned to Louis

"Louis I think it's full proof except with 2 faults!"

"What are these 2 faults then Rosie!"

"I told you to stop calling me that! So the 2 faults are; 1- What happens if we get caught and 2- You want to do the prank in the Slytherin common room! How do you plan we get in?"

"Rose 1- we won't get caught if everything goes to plan and 2- that is where you, Willow and Thomas come in!"

"What do you mean?"

We all said it at once and laughed.

"Well I need you to try and get the password off either Des, Albus or Aofia."

He grinned sheepishly.

"What if it's like the Ravenclaw password?"

Zack asked. We looked at him puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"The Ravenclaw password is a riddle!"

"How did you find this out?"

"Naomi Chamel!"

We then understood. Naomi couldn't keep her mouth shut for five seconds. After another 20 minutes of talking we headed off. Zack and Louis were checking everything was ready for the prank. While Thomas, Willow and I headed off to try and find out the prank. After 1 hour Thomas got it. Des didn't tell him but he heard a first year asking what was the password and the other said Dragon.

Albus POV

I sat in the common room playing wizard chess with Scorpios. I figured out a way to beat him when he said

"Check Mate!"

Just then Des plopped down next to Scorpios and Aofia next to me. We all started taking about our Flying Test tomorrow. Then everyone started heading to the Great Hall for dinner. When I sat down I realised Rose and her friends weren't at their table

Rose POV

We had to miss dinner to set up the prank. That was the only bummer. We all headed down to the Slytherin Common Room. We had to do this during dinner because then there was less of a chance of being caught.

"Hurry up Rose!"

"Shut up Zack."

He smirked and turned around to Thomas. We reached the common room and grinned from ear to ear. Louis stepped forward

"Dragon!"

The portrait swung open and we went in it was larger than the Gryffindor Common Room but that would make it more fun. We got to work; Thomas placed the portable swamp under the rug that was in front of the staircase to the dorms, so if anyone tried to run up the stairs they would get stuck and start sinking through to the dungeons. Louis was helping Zack. He was going to wear torn and bloody clothes with the headless hat. His job was to scare everyone. Willow was setting up the firework. They would all go off at once with the push of a button. The four Dragon Fires would go after Albus, Aofia, Des and that creep Scorpios. The Dungbombs would just go crazy and the Weasleys' Wizard Whiz-Bangs would be the funniest. I got out the sticky trainers. We would be up on the ceiling so hopefully no one would see us. When Louis was done he went outside to keep watch.

He came back in and shoved on his sticky trainers we all climbed the wall except Zack. Then everyone came in. Zack was hiding until he saw the signal. Most sat down on the coaches and others headed over to the fireplace. Then when we saw Albus and that walk in it started. Zack ran out and scared almost everyone. Louis pressed the button and chaos started. Some people tried casting spells but doing so they duplicated everything. I looked over to the swamp and saw so many people sinking. Then I saw Des running from a Dragon Fire. I turned to Thomas and Willow they were in stitches watching the horror on their twins faces. Zack then ran out the common room signalling it was time to leave. The professors would be here soon. I pulled out the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder and opened them. Then I heard Willow scream. I turned around and from what I could see she was falling.

Albus POV

We walked with the other Slytherins into the common room and chaos broke out. A headless person ran out causing Aofia to scream. It chased after the third years. Dungbombs were going off everywhere and there were Weasleys' Wizard Whiz-Bangs exploding. This was obvouisly the work of James, Fred and Roxanne. Then 4 Dragon Fires appeared and chased us. Des was caught and so was Scorpios. I fell flat on my face and got 'blown up' and then I watched it happen to Aofia. I ran over to her. Scorpios was helping Des. I tuned to the staircase to the dorms to see a portable swamp. Then everything went dark and I heard a scream.

Rose POV

I barely had time to realise what had happened before I heard Thomas call Louis' name and I whipped my head to see him stuck to the wall with a bad electric shock. I screamed he was practically dead. Then I hopped off the wall to be hit by a stupefy spell.

**Ok so here was Chapter 8. It is a bit of a cliff hanger so please leave a review on what you want to happen. Please Rate and Review and any fellow**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so this is Chapter 9. The last chapter was very dramatic I had some reviews about what should happen next and I will try and get everyone ideas in. Now onto the story...**

Professor Longbottom POV (Neville YAY)

I was hurrying down to the Slytherin Common Room where bangs and screams were being heard from. I wasn't the only professor there. There was Professor Zendal, Professor Tallester, Professor Timblit (Hufflepuff Head), Professor Gyran (Ravenclaw House) and finally Professor Xaiver (Head Master).We heard more screams and saw other students wandering about. Then Mrs Jodies came out and said there was students in the dungeons. Professor Tallester went to help her out. We arrived at the common room and Victor (Professor Zendal) said 'Dragon'. It swung open and a dungbomb exploded in front of me. Then I heard a scream, followed by a shout and I saw someone jump off the wall and fall to the ground. I ran forward as the other teachers went to sort everything out. It was Rose! Why was she in here? I turned around to see Thomas Rabson standing with a electrified Louis.

"Rabson! What is going on here? Why are you lot in the Slytherin common room?"

Before he could answer I heard Professor Timbit shout. I ran over to see Willow Garcia lying pn the ground sprawled out in a dead looking way. Her eyes fluttered before she rolled over and lay still once again. Professor Zendal was trying to calm down the Slytherins but then I saw four figures barge through him and ran towards me. Aofia Garcia was the first. She began to cry then Albus walked up and held her. She hugged him and sobbed. It was the same for Des and Scorpios.

The story was then untold!

Rose POV

Ohhh my head! I wondered what had happened as I looked around the infirmary. Wait a minute! Why am I in the infirmary? Then it all come flooding back to me- prank, Willow, Louis. I sat up and looked around. To my left there was Louis lying on the bed next to me with Victorie and Thomas sitting next to his bed talking. On my right lay Willow with Aofia and surprisingly Albus. Why was he not next to me?

"Albus?"

"Rose! You're awake!"

"I guess I am?!"

"So care to explain!"

I could tell he was annoyed.

"I'm sorry!"

That was all I could say. He turned back to Aofia. Then I fell asleep again. When I woke up my mum was next to me (A/N. Hermione Yay).

"Mum what are you doing here?!"

"Rose! Thank God you're ok!"

"Why are you here? What's going on?"

"Well you pulled a prank on the Slytherins and then Louis got a bad electric shock and your friend Willow had quite a fall. Your first week at Hogwarts and you have already caused trouble!"

"I'm sorry mum!"

"I know! Your Uncle Fred is also here!"

I turned my head to see Uncle Fred talking to Louis.

"Uncle Fred!"

"Rose! That's quite a stunt you pulled but rumour has it that this was all Louis' idea!"

"Yeah but we all helped so it wasn't just his faut!"

"Thanks Rosie."

"Louis you're awake!"

"Yep but I have to go back to sleep Madam Polly's orders!"

"Ok then sleep tight!"

Louis feel asleep only a minute later and my mum and Uncle Fred had to leave so I sat by myself. I read a book about Potions. Then Albus and Aofia walked in.

"Hi guys!"

"YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Aofia leave it come on just put down the flowers and lets head to dinner. Rose has to go to sleep."

At that Aofia put some flowers in a vase and left clinging onto Albus as if it was life or death. I fell into a dream filled sleep. The next day I was out of bed and allowed to go back to classes. After classes I went up to see how Willow was. I sat down and held her hand and just began to say sorry and tell her how much I missed her. Aofia appeared after ten minutes or so.

"What are you doing here Rose?"

"Visiting my best friend! If it's anything to do with you!"

"It has everything to do with me considering she is my twin! How can you even say that your her best friend you let her fall!"

"Shut up Aofia!"

"No you shut up and get out!"

"Make me your just jealous because Willow prefares me to you!"

"No she doesn't! She loves me more than anything!"

"Ok! By the way how many times have you two really been together since you came to Hogwarts?!"

"We are in separate houses! Plus Willow has been busy!"

"Yeah talking to me!"

"SHUT UP!"

"MAKE ME!"

"FINE!"

She cast a stupefy at me and missed.

"HA YOU CAN'T EVEN CAST A SPELL RIGHT!"

"SHUT UP ROSE WEASLEY!"

"MAKE ME AOFIA!"

Then we ran at each other dropping our wands and had a proper fight.

"ARGH!"

"OUCH!"

"GET OFF!"

"COW!"

"PIG!"

"BITCH!"

"ARGH!"

"LET GO!"

We rolled about until Albus ran in and pulled me off Rose and then he ran to her side.

"Rose! What's wrong with you?"

"So now you're on her side! Why Albus?"

"Because me and Aofia are dating!"

"What!?"

"Guys is that you. Rose! Aofia!"

We all turned our heads to see a shocked Willow.

**Ha ha another cliff hanger. Well that's chapter 9 now I really need some more reviews. So please rate and review and chapter 10 will be up on Sunday . Rate and Review! ****J**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is chapter 10. In the last chapter Rose and Aofia had a fight and we found out that Albus and Aofia are going out. I know I haven't been putting in a lot of information about Thomas, Des, Scorpios and Louis so if you want information about anyone from Teddy Lupin to Lily Potter just say! (Btw sorry for putting Fred instead of Bill)**

Albus POV

I sat in the common room with Scorpios and Des. Aofia was away to the infirmary with Willow. Des was considering hexes for Thomas and Scorpios was reading the Daily Prophet. I can't believe Rose and to think she was the goody-two-shoes of the family. I stood up and turned

"Albus where you going?"

"To find James I think he has my letter off my parents we have been in Hogwarts for almost a week I think they would have written by now."

"We're coming too!"

"Yeah I found this hex that mutates the victim. It's called Mutatio Skullus and I want to use it on Thomas!"

"Des you're so evil!"

"I know!"

We all laughed as we headed to the Gryffindor common room hoping someone would get James out for me. We waited for ten minutes before finally Roxanne came out

"Hey Roxy!"

"Albus not seen you since the sorting ceremony! How's Slytherin."

"Good! Guys this is Roxanne Weasley my cousin and Roxanne this is Scorpios Malfoy and Desmand or Des Rasbson."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Roxanne could you get James out here and also could you try and find Thomas Rabson he is in my year."

"Sure!"

Around five minutes later they came out. Des told Thomas she wanted to show him something and Scorp went with them.

"What is it Albus?"

"Where are my letters from Mum and Dad?!"

"No idea what you are talking about bro!"

He grinned so I knew he had them. Then the portrait swung open as two fourth years walked out. I jumped in trying to make it up the stairs the his dorm. I took a wrong turn and ran into a girls and was now being chased by four people if you included James. I ran into his dorm and found a pile of about 6 letters with my name on them.

"YOU!"

"GET OUT OF HERE ALBUS!"

"THESE ARE MY LETTERS WHY DO YOU HAVE THEM?!"

He then pointed his wand at me. I pulled mine out too. We glared at each other before I grabbed the letters and ran downstairs I was almost out when he hit I was hit by a spell and I fell to the ground.

James POV

I sat laughing with Fred, Teddy, Kieran, Anton and Lee. Roxanne came up.

"James, Albus is outside he wants you!"

I got up and walked towards the portrait. When I got outside he pulled me over

"What is it Albus?"

I knew that he was here because of he was getting his letters from Mum and Dad.

"Where are my letters from Mum and Dad?!"

"No idea what you are talking about bro!"

I grinned and then the portrait swung open as two fourth years walked out. I looked at Albus and the next thing I knew he was jumping into the common room. He ran into the girls dorm and then up to mine. He saw his letters at the bottom of my bed.

"YOU!"

"GET OUT OF HERE ALBUS!"

If he wasn't gone soon I will give him the Bat-Bogey hex.

"THESE ARE MY LETTERS WHY DO YOU HAVE THEM?!"

Then he grabbed them and ran downstairs I pointed my wand about to stay Cacao Letters when Lee stood up and said

"STUPEFY!"

Albus fell to the ground.

"Lee! What the heck was that!"

The common room was silent

"He was stealing something and I saw his badge he was a Slytherin!"

"And."

"Well he is obviously a good for nothing rat that stole something."

"ACTUALLY THAT WAS MY LITTLE BROTHER WHO'S LETTERS WERE IN MY ROOM BECAUSE MUM AND DAD THOUGHT HE WAS IN GRYFFINDOR SO THEY SENT THEM TO ME TO GIVE TO HIM BUT HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO!"

I couldn't believe that. Did I just stick up for Albus! Just then when I thought the bad atmosphere had died down Professor Longbottom walked in.

Albus POV

I woke up in Neville's office.

"Hi professor."

"Albus in here just call me Neville!"

"Ok Nev."

"Too far!"

"Sorry!"

"Now what happened?"

I explained then headed to the common room. Aofia sat crying. I walked up to her.

"Albus she looks dead!"

"But she isn't!"

"I know but still this is all their fault. If they hadn't pulled her into this then she wouldn't be lying there."

"I know but still ."

"Albus I'm scared for her."

" I know."

At that one moment I looked into her eyes and fell in love. Not a little kids crush but love. No one else was in the common room but still it was a noisy silence. I knew that Aofia was the girl I wanted but what if she didn't feel the same. We stood up to head for dinner and Aofia fell over a ornament pulling me with her. I lay on top of her and looked into those eyes those sweet green eyes. I then we kissed. It was magical. She was so soft and sweet like a strawberry and minty like her green eyes. We pulled apart.

"Aofia I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me!"

She pulled me towards again and we lay on the floor kissing for what felt like hours and was only minutes.

"Well I do!"

She grinned at me. We both stood up and I plucked up the courage to say.

"Aofia will you be my girlfriend!"

"Yes Albus!"

At that we headed for dinner.

**Ok so this chapter was based on Albus and Aofia as well as James. Next chapter I think I will do Aofia and Des' POV. So leave a review on what you think of that. Until next time.**

**Rate and Review **


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok so here is Chapter 11 this is going to be Des' POV and Willow's POV. I really need some reviews and by the way in the last chapter the part when Albus asked Aofia out was before the fight between Rose and Aofia. So here it is...**

Des' POV

I was walking with Scorpios and Thomas to the Great Hall. I can't wait to hex Thomas. I still can't believe that the Gryffindor pulled a prank on us. It is only a few days into term so why did Thomas do this and give himself a bad reputation. We walked into the Great Hall and Scorpios took a few steps back and gave us some privacy.

"Des what's this all about? I want to go and visit Louis in the Infirmary!"

I slapped him across the arm.

"OW! That was sore! What was that for?"

"You! How dare you play a prank on me and my friends?!"

"It was a joke! And I don't see any of your friends in hospital do you?"

"Look I'm sorry about Louis and Willow!"

"Well Louis is ok but is going to be a while before he can walk yet. The electric shock paralyzed him for a short time. I am still worried about Willow though she hasn't waked up and Rose is worried sick."

"Rose is worried! Aofia is her sister and she hasn't spoke to Willow for ages!"

"Des stop moaning and explain why you pulled me in here!"

"Thomas just stop and listen to me!"

"Shut up Des. You know maybe it was for the best that we were placed in separate houses!"

That was it. I felt my face go red and I raised my wand and pointed it at him.

"Des! I was joking and what spell are you going to cast Wingardium Leviosa. Please Des put down the wand and don't make a fool of yourself!"

"I'm sorry Thomas but you've pushed it too far."

"What?"

"Mutatio Skullus!"

I stood back and wished I hadn't cast that spell. Thomas kept growing more and more heads.

"DES WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"I'm sorry?"

I could hear the laughter and I turned round to see Scorpios trying to stifle a laugh.

"Scorpios!"

"Yeah."

"Can we go?"

"Sure!"

We walked out the hall and the tears fell down my face. Scorpios turned to me.

"Don't cry Des."

"He will have those heads for another day or two. Why did I do that to him?"

"Because he deserved it!"

I laughed and walked back to the common room with Scorpios.

Willow's POV

My shoes began to slip off and I began to fall through the darkness. I hit the floor and everything became white instead of dark and the last thing I heard was my name being screamed.

The whiteness was beginning to become invisible and I could make out the stuff on the ceiling. I could hear screaming as my sound came back.

"HA YOU CAN'T EVEN CAST A SPELL RIGHT!"

"SHUT UP ROSE WEASLEY!"

"MAKE ME AOFIA!"

Wait a second. Why are Rose and Aofia arguing?

"ARGH!"

"OUCH!"

"GET OFF!"

"COW!"

"PIG!"

"BITCH!"

"ARGH!"

"LET GO!"

I began to feel sensation in my body as my touch came back. I heard someone say something about being on her side. I strained my ears to hear better.

"Because me and Aofia are dating!"

"What!?"

I pulled everything I had to say one sentence. I opened my eyes.

"Guys is that you. Rose! Aofia!"

They all turned round to look at me. Albus smiled and Aofia was frozen with a shocked look on her face. Rose ran towards me at full speed.

"WILLOW! YOU'RE OK!"

"Well I was but I think I lost my hearing."

My throat hurt so bad trying to talk.

"You get away from her right now!"

I turned my head to see Aofia looking annoyed.

"Aofia."

It came out like a whisper as my voice still hadn't come back.

"Willow. Thank God you're ok."

She stood on my opposite side.

"Why were you to arguing?"

My throat felt like it was on fire. Rose spoke first

"You're sister was just being annoying."

"Me being annoying. You little cow. You're the one that let her fall after you convinced her into playing a prank."

"Shut it!"

"Rat!"

The memories of the prank came back and white 'fog' returned. I slipped back into unconsciousness

**So here is Chapter 11 and I hope you liked it. Please review **


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok so here is chapter 12. Last chapter we had Des hex Thomas and Willow woke up to see a fight between Aofia and Rose. In this chapter I am going to have the POV's of the adults (Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione).**

Harry POV

I waved goodbye to James and Albus as the train began to leave the station.

"I wish I could go to Hogwarts!"

"Me too!"

I turned to Lily and Hugo.

"Now Lily you know that you and Hugo are going to Hogwarts in two years."

"I know Daddy but I want to go NOW!"

"Lily Luna Potter don't you dare yell at your father!"

"Sorry Mum!"

I looked over to Ron and Hermione who were having the same conversation with Hugo. I walked over to Ron.

"Look mate, how about we go to my bit for some butterbeer and firewhisky."

"Sure!"

We all headed and Lily went upstairs to get her pack of exploding snap.

"HUGO! COME UP HERE!"

"COMING LILY! EM WHERE ARE YOU?"

"IN MY ROOM!"

"OK!"

Hugo ran upstairs leaving us to talk.

"It's hard to believe that only around 25 years ago we were in Albus and Rose's shoes."

"I know!"

"It feels so weird!"

"I feel so old!"

"I wonder when the owls will arrive telling us what house we are in!"

"I know I hope Rose is in Gryffindor!"

"Ronald. It doesn't matter if she is Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff or Gryffindor!"

"I know but if she is in Slytherin I will disown her!"

"RONALD. YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING."

Hermione slapped him across his arm. That night we drank Butterbeer and Firewhisky all night and fell asleep downstairs.

I woke up to the hooting of two owls.

"Guys wake up the owls have arrived from Professor Xavier."

Everyone sat up and then Hugo and Lily were called down. We sat in front of the owl that had either Potter or Weasley on it.

"YES ROSE IS IN GRYFFINDOR!"

"Hugo sit down."

"Sorry mum."

"Harry what's Albus in. Even though we know like James he will be in Gryffindor."

I opened the letter.

_Dear Mr and Mrs Potter,_

_I am delighted to inform you that your son Albus Severus Potter is in the Slytherin House. We hope you are happy with this news. His head of year is Professor Zendal. _

_Yours Sincerely _

_Professor Xavier_

_(Head Professor of Hogwarts)_

I can't believe it. I looked at Lily she was shocked but Ginny was smiling.

"Harry, Ginny just say he is in Gryffindor already."

"Ron he isn't in Gryffindor. He's in Slytherin."

"Hahaha! Real funny mate lets crack open another bottle of Firewhisky."

"RON I'M NOT JOKING ALBUS IS IN SLYTHERIN!"

"Sorry Harry it's just he was born by two Gryffindors and his older brother is in Gryffindor too."

"Sorry for yelling at you mate it's just he must be really upset."

"Harry, Ginny we need to head home now. Hugo, Ron let's go!"

They flooded out of the house.

"Can I write a letter to James and Albus please?"

"Ok course Lily but give it to us before you send it."

"Thanks Mum!"

Lily ran upstairs. Ginny turned to me.

"You are really shocked aren't you?"

"I'm not bothered by him being in Slytherin. I am however worried about how he's taking it."

"Well I'm going to write my letter to the boys and then we will just write one from both of us after the first week."

"Ok I will too."

Ginny went upstairs to her office and I went to mine.

_Dear James, _

_How are you? I hope you are behaving well. I need you to look out for Albus. As you probably know he is in Slytherin. He won't know anyone so just please look out for him. You left your Potions book so I will send it along with this letter. When are Quidditch team trails I hope you get on the team but even if you don't there is always next year. Say hi to Neville or Professor Longbottom for me._

_Dad _

I folded it up and took a new sheet of parchment.

_Dear Albus,_

_How are you? I hope you are ok about being in Slytherin. I know it must have come as a shock but I hope you will still behave. Who are your teachers? Have you made any friends yet? I have asked James to look out for you. I know that will be hard as you are in Slytherin and he is Gryffindor. Do you still have the mirror? I tried to get you last night and I got no answer. If you left it you can borrow James' one. So now that all that is out the way. Have you seen any girls you like the look of? Is Draco's son in Slytherin too? Don't start any arguments with him because of the stories I told you! Please write back to me soon. _

I folded it up as Lily came down.

"Daddy can you read my letters so I know there is no mistakes?"

"Sure princess!"

I opened the one that said James first.

_Hi James. So what's it like to be back at school. I am happy and sad. I'm happy because I don't have to go to school and you do. I'm sad because Mum still won't let me do magic. I don't think it's fair. Daddy told me you forgot your potions book. You can be really silly sometimes. Oh well! Write me a letter soon! Lily xxxxx_

"Lily that's sweet."

"Read Albus' letter now!"

I opened the next one.

_Hi Albus. I can't believe you are in Slytherin. That is soo cool. What's the common room like? Is it like a dungeon? Or a prison? A palace? Or is it just like the Gryffindor one form James' photos? Have you made any friends? I miss you? Uncle George visited yesterday and gave me some skiving snack boxes. I know James has some so would you want one? Don't worry only Daddy will know! Please write me a letter. Lily xxxxx._

"Skiving snack boxes eh?"

"I know! But don't tell Mum!"

"My lips are sealed!"

"Thanks Daddy. Can we play exploding snap as its raining which means no Quidditch?"

"Sure!"

I went up to her room and played until I fell asleep.

Ginny POV

I walked upstairs to my office. I got some ink and a quill as well as a piece of parchment.

Dear James,

How are you? I hope you, your brother and your cousins arrived safely. I know that you know that Albus is in Slytherin and I need you to watch out for him. He won't know anyone so just please keep an eye on him for me. Did you eat enough at the feats? I know I tell you not to be a pig but I want you to eat enough. Are Rose, Louis, Molly, Roxanne, Fred, Albus, Teddy and Victorie all ok. You left your Potions Book. James you need to be more organized. Your father has to make poor Della fly with the package and your letters as Fawson has a bad wing. I hope you will behave better than you did last year. Keep safe and please if you are going to play a prank (which I hope you're not but unfortunately you have been hanging with Fred and Roxanne too much) do it later on in the year not in the first term.

Love you lots

Mum

P.S. You cannot blame a mum for worrying!

I folded up the letter and got a new piece of parchment.

Dear Albus,

My poor boy. Is Slytherin bad? Well I hope you are ok? Your father was so shocked when he read the letter about your house. I know that you will do great things Albus you just have to promise me you will behave. I hope you make friends! I will not push you into anything so don't worry. Eventually you will make friends even if you don't try. Did the train ride go ok? How did everyone in the family react to you being placed in Slytherin? Now Albus I know you and be placed in Slytherin isn't something you have to be ashamed of. Keep safe and stay out if trouble.

Lots of Love

Mum

I finished the letters and walked into Lily's room to see her snuggled up with her sleeping father. Finally a night without snoring.

Ron POV

We flooed back to the house.

"I just can't believe Albus is in Slytherin!"

"Hermione he is. There's nothing to be down calm down and go and write to Rose."

"Thanks Ron!"

"Dad can I right one too."

"Sure thing Hugo."

"Thanks Dad!"

Hermione went upstairs and Hugo went into the den. I took out my quill and parchment and started to write.

_Hey Rose. How's my girl. First of all congrats on being placed in Gryffindor. YAY! Now I know that Albus is in Slytherin but that doesn't mean you too still can't be friends. Speaking of friends have you made any yet? I hope you beat everyone in your classes. It's a good thing you inherited your mums brains unlike Hugo who got mine. Now here is when I become a concerned father. !) Stay out of trouble. 2) STAY AWAY FROM BOYS. 3) Behave in class. Well that's all I have to say. Oh and say hi to Neville for me._

_Dad_

Hugo ran down the stairs minutes later.

"Dad read my letter for me."

_Hi Rosie. Congrats on getting in Gryffindor. How are things? Got a boyfriend yet? You left a half eaten box of every bots flavoured beans and 3 chocolate frogs on your bed. I ate them so haha. Albus is in Slytherin! Shocking eh. But still he'll make friends in Slytherin. Bye HUGO._

"It's good but I'm not pleased you ate her sweets."

"Don't worry Dad I saved some for you!"

"Ok but no mentioning this to your mum."

"Wasn't planning on it!"

"Up for some Quidditch in the rain?"

"HELL YEAH!"

"Language."

At that we headed outside.

Hermione POV

I lifted the ink from the cupboard and a quill and parchment too. I thought for a while then got to work

_Dear Rose,_

_How are you? Is everything going well? I hope you have made some friends. Have your lessons started yet? I do not want you to be a show off but do try your best! Are you alright with Albus being in Slytherin? I understand you were very close. You left your jumper and extra 3 rolls of parchment. I am sending the jumper but do think you will need the parchment? Did you enjoy the feast or were you too busy trying to think of a way to get Albus into Gryffindor. I know you care about him but the sorting hat knows best so leave it be! Please stay out of trouble._

_Lots of Love_

_Mum_

I sealed the letter and went to find the boys. They came in the back door covered in mud and I had to use the cleaning charm to fix the mess. I called on Fauna and sent her away with the letters.

**Ok so this was a big chapter with no drama but I wanted to bring the old gang back in for a while every six or seven chapters I will bring them in but they will be back in the next chapter when they hear about the prank. If anyone can't read the font for any letter just say and it will be changed. Rate and Review **


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok so here is chapter 13. I really enjoyed the last chapter and I thought about it and decided to do another one as well as another one on the prank. I am also thinking of having Albus, James, Rose etc all reading them. Btw the chapters may skip back and forward so I'll give you a heads up.**

(Skip Back)

James POV

I was still in shock. I hid it well though. Albus was in Slytherin! How? Why? I sat in my dorm. Teddy, Fred, Roxanne, Kieran, Anton and Lee were at the library finishing the Potions essay I done last night. I turned as Della flew in the window.

"Hi girl are those for me?"

She hooted in reply. I pulled the sting off and found my potions book, three letters to me and three for Albus. I pulled out a treat and handed it to Della.

"There you are girl. Wait there until I'm done!"

She hooted and sat still. I looked at the three for me. I opened the one with Lily's handwriting.

_Hi James. So what's it like to be back at school. I am happy and sad. I'm happy because I don't have to go to school and you do. I'm sad because Mum still won't let me do magic. I don't think it's fair. Daddy told me you forgot your potions book. You can be really silly sometimes. Oh well! Write me a letter soon! Lily xxxxx_

I laughed and began to write back to her.

Hi Lils. How are you? School is fine. Yes I guess I am silly. Ask Dad to help you with magic and just don't tell Mum. I'm wondering I won some Chocolate Frogs play exploding snap, do you want one? I miss you Lils. Don't worry about not getting to do magic only two more years until you are here with me and Albus! Write back munchkin James!

I sealed her letter and picked up the next one.

Dear James,

How are you? I hope you, your brother and your cousins arrived safely. I know that you know that Albus is in Slytherin and I need you to watch out for him. He won't know anyone so just please keep an eye on him for me. Did you eat enough at the feats? I know I tell you not to be a pig but I want you to eat enough. Are Rose, Louis, Molly, Roxanne, Fred, Albus, Teddy and Victorie all ok. You left your Potions Book. James you need to be more organized. Your father has to make poor Della fly with the package and your letters as Fawson has a bad wing. I hope you will behave better than you did last year. Keep safe and please if you are going to play a prank (which I hope you're not but unfortunately you have been hanging with Fred and Roxanne too much) do it later on in the year not in the first term.

Love you lots

Mum

P.S. You cannot blame a mum for worrying!

I sighed. I knew I had to look out for Albus but how could I? No one in Slytherin from my year likes me! I picked up some parchment and began to write

Mum! You need to chill out. We all arrived fine and yes I ate plenty and no I did not eat like a pig! Yes everyone is ok! Sheesh woman take a chill pill. I'm sorry about the Potions book but I did give Della a treat so don't kill me. I will try and behave better than last year but it's only a few days in and Halul is teasing me. FRED HAD TO STOP ME FROM PUNCHING HIM! I can't wait for Quidditch tryouts! I wonder if I'll make the team. I'll try but we are already planning a small one. James

P.S. Yes I can blame a mum for worrying.

P.S.S. STOP WORRYING.

I sealed it and turned to the last one which was from Dad.

_Dear James, _

_How are you? I hope you are behaving well. I need you to look out for Albus. As you probably know he is in Slytherin. He won't know anyone so just please look out for him. You left your Potions book so I will send it along with this letter. When are Quidditch team trails I hope you get on the team but even if you don't there is always next year. Say hi to Neville or Professor Longbottom for me._

_Dad _

I folded it and got another piece of parchment.

Hey Dad. How's you? I'm fine and yes behaving (so far). I need some help a boy called Hahul from Slytherin who punched me last year was teasng me and then Anton, Lee, Teddy, Rocanne and Kieran had to stop me from killing him. Team trials are in 2 weeks! I am so excited and I know not to be cocky or modest but I am so making that team! Neville says hi too. Got to go! James

I put the letters in my drawer and handed Della the ones for Mum, Dad and Lily.

"Here you are girl!"

She flew off. I turned around and remembered I had Albus' letters. I picked them up and headed down to the Slytherin common room. I waited for a while and then had to leave as Hahul was coming. I went upstairs into my dirm and fell asleep.

Rose POV

I read the page again not understanding. The next test was in 2 months but you've got to be prepared. I couldn't understand it! I turned around the see Fauna with 3 letters.

"Hi girl are those for me?"

She hooted in reply. I untied the letters and gave her a treat. I opened the first one.

_Dear Rose,_

_How are you? Is everything going well? I hope you have made some friends. Have your lessons started yet? I do not want you to be a show off but do try your best! Are you alright with Albus being in Slytherin? I understand you were very close. You left your jumper and extra 3 rolls of parchment. I am sending the jumper but do think you will need the parchment? Did you enjoy the feast or were you too busy trying to think of a way to get Albus into Gryffindor. I know you care about him but the sorting hat knows best so leave it be! Please stay out of trouble._

_Lots of Love_

_Mum_

I sighed and took a new piece of paper.

Dear Mum,

I am good just a little upset. Everything is ok other than the fact the poor Albus is in Slytherin. Yes my lessons started today. I'm not the show off in these classes, a girl called Aofia Garcia is! I'm really upset about Albus but I understand he is happy there! Yes please send the parchment. I did have a way to get Albus into Gryffindor and it was full proof but then he said NO! Can you believe that?! I have made some new friends there names are Thomas Rabson, Willow Garcia and then of course Louis Weasley. Molly hates us so much! I will of course stay out of trouble.

Rose

I folded the letter and turned to the next one.

_Hey Rose. How's my girl. First of all congrats on being placed in Gryffindor. YAY! Now I know that Albus is in Slytherin but that doesn't mean you too still can't be friends. Speaking of friends have you made any yet? I hope you beat everyone in your classes. It's a good thing you inherited your mums brains unlike Hugo who got mine. Now here is when I become a concerned father. !) Stay out of trouble. 2) STAY AWAY FROM BOYS. 3) Behave in class. Well that's all I have to say. Oh and say hi to Neville for me._

_Dad_

I began to laugh ,stay away from boys, I am already best friends with Thomas and Louis.

Dear Dad,

How are you? I am very good. I am happy about being in Gryffindor it is just the fact that Albus isn't here with me. He is best friends with S. Malfoy! Yes I have made friends with Willow Garcia (muggleborn), Thomas Rabson (pureblood) and Zack Johnson (muggleborn). Now I know that that's two boys but still they're my friends. So deal with it. Of course I will do my best and behave. However I cannot dtay away from my friends. Missing you .

Rose

I took the last letter which was I'm guessing from Hugo.

_Hi Rosie. Congrats on getting in Gryffindor. How are things? Got a boyfriend yet? You left a half eaten box of every bots flavoured beans and 3 chocolate frogs on your bed. I ate them so haha. Albus is in Slytherin! Shocking eh. But still he'll make friends in Slytherin. Bye HUGO._

I laughed. Hugo always knew how to make me feel better.

Hi Hugo. I am good, how are you? No I haven't got a boyfriend yet. Why did you eat my sweets! You know you are a pig! I still can't believe Albus is in Slytherin. I need you to do me a favour! I need to research where the sorting hat is kept in Hogwarts. Don't ask why just trust me! Love you! Rose.

I sealed it and tied the three letters to Fauna and watched her fly off.

**Ok so that was chapter 13 and I enjoyed it almost as much as the pranks. I'm sorry about the skip backs but it might happen every now and then. I am really happy with my story but I am only getting one review per chapter so here is what I am asking. Everyone with fanfictions please give me a shout out leave a review with your name and I will do the same! PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW **


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok so this is Chapter 14. In the last few chapters I went back in time a bit but now I am back to the end of Chapter 11 when Willow woke up and fell 'asleep' again. AI was going to do a chapter on Harry, Ron etc finding out about the prank but I really wanted to do this one so here we go.**

Albus POV

I sat down in confusion after I got some letters back from mum and dad. The letters were fine but I was just so confused. Things haven't been the same since the prank. Willow has been unconscious for 2 weeks now. Her parents came and Aofia had introduced me. The memory came back.

"_Mum! Dad!"_

_Aofia ran towards her parents as we walked into the infirmary. They gave her a hug then sat down next to Willow's bed. I could see the resemblance between them. Willow was the spitting image of her mum and Aofia looked like her dad. _

"_Mum, Dad, there's someone I want you to meet."_

_She walked over to me and pulled me over to Willow's bed. _

"_This is Albus Potter."_

"_Your friend?"_

"_Yes Dad! But we are more than friends now."_

_I stepped forward._

"_Mr and Mrs Garcia I have already asked Aofia but I want you to know as well."_

"_What is it dear?"_

_I smiled at Mrs Garcia._

"_You see a few weeks ago, I asked Aofia out and she said yes."_

"_Oh honey that is brilliant!"_

_Mrs Garcia pulled Aofia into another hug. Mr Garcia hugged her as well before turning to me. This had been the part I was dreading._

"_If you hurt her in any possible way I WILL kill you. Ever heard of a gun wizard. They are more powerful than a wand."_

"_Daddy stop scaring him!"_

"_Sorry princess."_

I looked up as Scorp sat down next to me followed by Des.

"Where's Aofia?"

"Where do you think? At the infirmary as usual!"

We chatted and headed for dinner. I saw Rose walk in and got up to talk to her.

"Rose we need to talk."

"Get away from me you prat!"

"Hey! What did I do?"

"What did you do!? You are going out with Aofia Garcia. That girl is a show off and a cow!"

"Hey chill out. Aofia isn't a show off she is just as intelligent as you!"

She sighed knowing she was defeated.

"Albus I'm sorry, but I don't see you anymore!"

"I know and I miss you too!"

We headed back into the Great Hall.

Aofia POV

I walked to Potions with Des. She was worried and I could tell.

"Des I'm fine!"

"You don't look it Aofia. You haven't eaten in days!"

"It's just ..."

I sighed and walked into Potions. Professor Ashes wasn't in yet. I took my seat next to Albus and Des. I knew they were worried but so was I. Willow was in a coma and healers didn't know if she would ever wake up. I got my textbook and started to revise. I then saw Rose Weasley walk in. Her face was bright red and she had tears streaks down her cheeks. There was a letter in her hand. Albus got up and walked towards her. She pulled him outside and he came in just as miserable.

"Albus what's wrong?"

"Nothing Aofia, just leave it."

"Al, come on what's up?"

"Scorpios I said I'm fine!"

"You don't look it mate."

"Fine! I'll tell you in the common room."

Professor Ashes came in and made us write for the lesson because Thomas had hexed Des from behind her and she hexed him back.

(Time Skip)

We walked into the common room. It was empty because dinner had started only five minutes ago. Albus sat down on one of the couches.

"Albus what's wrong?"

"You see Rose got a letter from her mum this morning."

"And?"

"Scorpios, the letter said that my Uncle Ron, Rose's dad, had been inured severely in an attack last night!"

"By who?"

"No one knows, because Ron's been in a coma since then."

"Oh Albus! I'm sorry!"

I leaned over and pecked his cheek. I got up and lifted my bag.

"Aofia where are you going?"

I knew if I said the infirmary he would probably hex me.

"The library."

"Great! I need to work on this Charms quiz!"

"Ok. I just realised I need the loo."

"Use the one in the dorm."

It was too late I was outside the portrait and running to the hospital wing.

"AOFIA!"

I didn't stop until I got there. I walked in and sat down next to Willow after one hour I was asleep.

Willow POV

I was trapped in this fog. I could hear everything just not see anything. I tried to move but the pain that ripped through me made it unbearable. I knew it had been days. My parents had been with me at some point as well. The fog was beginning to clear slowly day by day. It was almost gone now. I fell asleep. When I woke up everything around me was clear. There was no fog anymore. I moved my head and winced it was still sore. Aofia was next to me asleep.

"Aofia."

It burnt my throat and the back of my head was in agonizing pain. She began to stir and she sat up.

"WILLOW. YOU'RE ALIVE. THANK GOD!"

She pulled me into a hug before letting me go after I winced in pain.

"Sorry Willow."

"It's fine."

"Oh Willow. I've been so worried what can you remember?"

The memory of the prank and the fight came back.

"The prank and you and Rose fighting."

"First of all, how dare you play a prank on me? Second of all, I forgive you for it. Third of all, I'm sorry about the fight."

"But why were you fighting."

She sat down and explained it to me.

"WILLOW!"

I turned my head to see Rose.

"Rose!"

I then realised something and knew this wasn't going to end well. They began to argue again and Madam Pomfrey (Madam Pomfrey's daughter) came running up to me and shoved a potions down my throat.

? POV

I was walking about the castle when I heard screams and shouts. I walked towards the infirmary to see Aofia and Rose arguing. I sighed as I looked at Rose. She was pretty, cute, smart and everything I wanted in a girl. It would never happen though. I sighed again wishing I could tell her how I feel. I turned and walked away towards the library.

**Ok so that's that. I REALLY NEED REVIEWS. I'm not bothered by whom or about what. That was a small type of cliffy. Rate and Review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok I'm sorry about not posting but my laptop broke so sorry about that! I want to write this story but I haven't gotten reviews in a while so even if you don't like it or think its rubbish just leave a review please! Onto the story we go!**

? POV

(About 3 months later)

I am in love with Rose Weasley! I shouldn't but I do! It's been about 3 months since I realised I like her. I stood next to her in Herbology and she doesn't even notice me. I don't know much about her other than her parents are Ron and Hermione Weasley, she has a little brother Hugo, she is in Gryffindor, she is cousins with Louis, Molly, Fred, Roxanne and Victorie Weasley as well as Albus and James Potter. It seemed like a lot but I knew nothing about **her**! She is so pretty though. Her fiery red hair and those lovely, cute freckles on her face. God I've got it bad! I paid as much attention to the professor but I couldn't keep my eyes off her. I knew I had to tell someone soon or I would burst. Des would know would I should do! She is a girl or maybe I should talk to Willow. I looked over to Willow; she was still on potions but other than that she was back to normal. We were dismissed after being given a 2 foot long essay on Mandrakes. I looked around after getting out of the green house and saw her heading to the library.

"ROSE!"

She didn't hear me and kept walking. I walked off to my common room

Scorpios POV

I finished that essay after 3 hours and it was hell. I looked at Albus he sucked at potions but was doing all right. We had our own room now since the boys moved. I sat at began to write a letter back to my dad.

Hey Dad, I'm doing ok. How's mum? I just finished my essay on the Mandrake root and I'm bored. Albus says hi. Christmas Holidays in 2 days well I was wondering if I could spend a while with Albus either at his or him with us. Scorpios.

I folded the parchment and headed to the owlery. When I got back Albus was done we sat and laughed while stuffing our faces for the rest of the night.

Rose POV

I sat in the common room finishing off my essay.

"Done!"

I said to no one in particular.

"Rose Weasley?"

I raised my head as the head girl Cassandra Poulery said my name.

"Yes?"

"There was a note taped over the fat lady's face with your name on it."

"Ok!"

I got up and she handed it to me. I opened the parchment

_I barely know you, but I know this emotion  
There's only one explanation for this kind of devotion.  
Thinking and dreaming of you with every thought,  
I love you and that's why my concentration is shot._

_I now know first hand the meaning of love-sickness,  
I try to ignore it, but it's an unconquerable weakness.  
I have reading to do, but can think only of you,  
An assignment to write, but no, not tonight.  
I'm just going to sit back and dream of a time,  
Of when I am yours and you are mine._

_It will never be, of this I'm aware,  
And with embarrassment I realize I'm in total despair,  
At the thought that I in this lifetime will miss  
The soft, sweet wonderfulness of your kiss._

_I want to tell you how I feel in case you don't know,  
But I'm afraid of what might happen if I let my feelings show.  
Should I tell you, or hint? What would you say?  
What if you're disgusted and say "Yuck, go away!"_

_I think I'd be happy just being your friend,  
But even that seems unattainable, and then again,  
The closer we got, the more my love would grow,  
And eventually I'd have to let you know.  
Should I just tell you now? I can't decide,  
And so I'm always debating inside._

_Is it realistic to hope I can be friends with you,  
Cause if it isn't, I know the right thing to do.  
If there's nothing to lose, I'll just say "I love you Rosie",  
But if there's a chance to get to know you, then I'll keep it inside me._

I stared back at the note. I read it 9 more times before it began to sink in. Someone liked me! But who? I loved this poem as of how cheesy it was and I began to hum before letting Willow read the note and we chatted all night before we both fell asleep.

? POV

I hoped Rose liked my note.

**Ok so this was fairly short. I do not own the poem or the story. I only own the plot, Thomas, Willow, Des and Aofia. I won't be posting on Thursday as its boxing day but a long one will be up on Sunday next week. HAVE A GREAT CHRISTMAS! ESPECIALLY PRETTY LITTLE POTTERHEAD AND MISSABIROSE! SO YOU WHEN SCHOOL STARTS UP!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello there! In the last chapter we found it that Rose has a secret admirer and that he writes cheesey poems. I have just found out that I need to do a disclaimer so I don't own any characters besides Thomas, Des, Willow and Aofia I also only own the plot. Btw I don't own any of the poems! Also to AbbieFlower your reviews really help. **

Willow POV

I was walking with Aofia to Muggle Studies. I hated all the fights between her and Rose. It is getting better though. Professor Longbottom talked to the three of us and knocked sense into the girls. I had been passing all my tests but I couldn't concentrate on my studies because Rose has a secret admirer and Aofia a boyfriend. Instead of people watching 'The Only Way is Essex' they should film my life and watch that. An ordinary girl who with her twin finds out she is a witch. Her best friend and twin hate each other. Should I even bother rethinking the pranks Louis keeps playing on me. Troll Brains, eww, ok Willow stop there!

Rose POV

I desperately wanted to know who my secret crush was. Since the first note two weeks ago I got two more. I looked over them all again.

_I barely know you, but I know this emotion  
There's only one explanation for this kind of devotion.  
Thinking and dreaming of you with every thought,  
I love you and that's why my concentration is shot._

_I now know first hand the meaning of love-sickness,  
I try to ignore it, but it's an unconquerable weakness.  
I have reading to do, but can think only of you,  
An assignment to write, but no, not tonight.  
I'm just going to sit back and dream of a time,  
Of when I am yours and you are mine._

_It will never be, of this I'm aware,  
And with embarrassment I realize I'm in total despair,  
At the thought that I in this lifetime will miss  
The soft, sweet wonderfulness of your kiss._

_I want to tell you how I feel in case you don't know,  
But I'm afraid of what might happen if I let my feelings show.  
Should I tell you, or hint? What would you say?  
What if you're disgusted and say "Yuck, go away!"_

_I think I'd be happy just being your friend,  
But even that seems unattainable, and then again,  
The closer we got, the more my love would grow,  
And eventually I'd have to let you know.  
Should I just tell you now? I can't decide,  
And so I'm always debating inside._

_Is it realistic to hope I can be friends with you,  
Cause if it isn't, I know the right thing to do.  
If there's nothing to lose, I'll just say "I love you Rosie",  
But if there's a chance to get to know you, then I'll keep it inside me._

God that was so cheesy.

_so radiant and so My love, you are so wonderful,  
beautiful,  
and just as the ocean is deep and blue,  
my love for you is strong and true._

_I dream of you all the time,  
and long for you every night,  
this love I feel will never grow old,  
your tender touch is the rainy day  
that waters the flowers of my soul._

_o lord, why must you torment me with  
this most beautiful creature,  
this maiden with ever so lovely features,  
I ache endlessly whenever we part,  
and feel as though I am missing  
a piece of my heart._

_...cheesy, but true..._

I wish I could know who the poem was by but there are never any clues

_Stuck on love, stuck on you,_

_You could make my dreams come true._

_Smile a little, laugh at my hand,_

_I clutch the memories like grains of sand._

_Seems wrong to feel like this – and yet, oh so right._

_You are my flame, my star, my bright shining light._

_And I would do anything for you,_

_If only to hear you say "I love you too!"_

_You don't have to mean it,_

_It doesn't have to be real._

_I wish you knew how you made me feel,_

_Your voice is like melted velvet,_

_Your eyes a chocolate sky,_

_I wish I didn't have to look away,_

_Wish I didn't have to lie_

I loved the poems but wanted to know who he was. I asked everyone Albus, Scorpios, Aofia, Des, Louis, Thomas, Kelab, Viktor, Noah and so many more but no one had any ideas.

? POV

I was stumped. I couldn't think of another poem to write so instead I wrote a note.

_Love of my life, there are no more poems up in my head, alright! _

_I know nothing of you except your name,_

_and that really drives me insane._

_I want to meet you I really do,_

_but what if you turn me away and saw "eww!"._

_I can only hope while I am still sane that you love the real me anyway._

I realised that was a poem. I laughed and sent it by owl. Rose Weasley or Rose ? maybe one day!

Scorpios POV

I walked out of the library and into Rose Weasley.

"Oi! Watch where your going Malfoy!"

She sneered. I knew she didn't like me because of my dad calling her mum a mudblood and her dad a blood traitor.

"Look Rose, I'm not my dad!"

"Shut it Malfoy! You pointed out the obvious but you are probally still as bad as him!"

"MY NAME IS NOT MALFOY IT'S SCORPIOS! MY DAD IS NOT BAD! YES HE WAS ON," my voice quivered, "VOLDEMORTS SIDE BUT HE DIDN'T HAVE THE OPITION IT WAS LIFE OR DEATH!"

"Shame he didn't pick death!"

I walked away and ran into Albus.

"Whoa, what happened to you? You literally have steam coming out your ears!"

"Your cousin Rose!"

"Scrop?"

"She said stuff about my dad that put me on my last nerve!"

"Ok!"

Des POV

It has been around a month and Thomas is still avoiding me. Aofia says to leave it but it's getting on my last nerve. I turned and saw him.

"Thomas!"

"What is it Des?"

He still was recovering from the hex.

"I'm sorry but,"

"Don't bother!"

I heard Louis shout,

"Thomas you coming?"

"Yep!"

I tried to stop the tears but a sniffle escaped and Thomas turned round glaring daggers.

Thomas POV

I 'm walking about heading to the quidditch pitches to get a game with Louis and that.

"Thomas!"

"What is it Des?"

I hated her. Yes hate may be a strong word but I am still recovering from that hex she threw at me.

"I'm sorry but,"

"Don't bother!"

I heard Louis shout,

"Thomas you coming?"

"Yep!"

I was about to turn when I heard a sniffle.

"HOW CAN YOU CRY!? FOR A WHOLE WEEK I HAD EXTRA HEADS!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT IT'S CALLED KARMA. YOU PLAYED A PRANK ON ME AND I PLAYED ON ON YOU!"

"IS THAT WAS THIS IS ABOUT DESMAND!"

"IT'S DES!"

"YOU KNOW WHY YOUR NAME IS DESMAND BECAUSE MUM AND DAD WANTED TWO BOYS!"

"SHUT IT!"

"MAKE ME!"

"THOMAS PLEASE I'M SORRY!"

"I'M NOT!"

"For the prank?"

I was surprised she quietened down.

"NO FOR THIS!"

"THO..."

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

"STUPEFY!"

"ENNERVATE!"

"AVIS!"

"DENSUAGO!"

"PROTEGO!"

"LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!"

"ARRGH!"

Des fell to the ground but now there was Slytherins helping her up. Gryffindors approached me. The wands were pointed until Albus Potter cast the first spell at me.

"STUPEFY!"

Chaos broke out but then it stopped when my curse broke o Des. She up her wand trained on me.

"Thomas stop this!"

"Why baby Slytherin scared?"

"Please!"

"Prove it! Hit me with your best shot."

Everyone was watching us.

"See Des you need to be a Gryffindor to have guts!"

"I don't need guts I'm cunning!"

"Huh?"

"Petrificus Totalus!"

"Protego!"

She fell to the ground.

"Ha stupid Slytherin!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

I turned to see Aofia Garcia, Scorpios Malfoy and Albus Potter standing in front of the now frozen Des.

"She's stupid!"

"INCENDIO!"

I was surrounded by flames but the fight went on some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs joined my side and for that I was grateful.

"Fininte Incantatum!"

Professor Xavier and the other teachers walked forward. Professor Longbottom turned to me and the other Gryfindors.

"What is going on?"

Choruses of explanations started shouting.

"Adam Robins!"

The Prefect of Gryffindor walked up.

"Yes Professor!"

"Explain I saw you at the side line!"

"Sir I'm not sure but I can give you names!"

"Go on."

"Louis Weasley, Thomas Rabson, Rose Weasley, 2nd years and 3rd years!"

"What about Willow Garcia?"

"No sir she isn't here!"

"Fine! 3rd years all trips to Hogsmeade until next year and banned. 2nd years will all have detentions once a month with me!"

"Sir the 1st years!"

"Yes I know Adam! You three with me! Now!"

I scurried after him along with Louis and Rose.

Albus POV

I saw Neville take Louis, Rose and Thomas away I grinned but hid it as Professor Zendal turned to us.

"I already know who is involved from the way you are standing. First of all everyone in the back there that's 5th years and 7th year no more trips to Hogsmeade. Second of all Whitlock levitate Ms Rabson to the infirmary and asked Madam Comfrey to send me send for me when she wakes. Third of all Potter, Garcia and Malfoy with me."

I walked with the others knowing my dad was going to be seriously angry.

**Ok so thank you to all the reviews and check out my friend MissAbiRose's story. I am enjoying this but if anyone has Watt Pad I have my own story being published today my name is KatnissBellaPotter nothing at all in common with this one! Lol! Hit that button that says review and make me happy please! Btw a shout out to May Turpin and leave a review telling me how soon you want to find out who the secret admirer is!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok so this chapter is going to be fairly short. I am sorry to Abbie Flower but we will find out who the secret admirer is in the near future**

Ron POV

I sat down at the table with the Daily Prophet in my hands. Hugo was at a dentist appointment with Hermione. I looked up as a Hogwarts Owl flew in through the window. There was surprisingly 4 letters. One for each of us and another for me and Hermione. I decided to open mine up and wait for Hermione to open the other.

Dear Dad, how are you? I am doing well. My favourite class is Charms if not Muggle Studies. I am still sorry about the prank but Willow, my best friend who fell off the ceiling, is better now just scared of heights. Could you ask Mum to send me my scarf I left it in my top drawer? Well Christmas holidays in a few days! I can't wait! Is Albus coming? Bye Daddy.

Love Rose

I laughed Rose worried too much just like her mum. I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch and fell asleep.

Hermione POV

I walked into the house with Hugo.

"Mum!"

"Yes Hugo?"

"Can we go see Lily?"

"Later!"

"Fine."

Hugo went into the living room and I walked into the kitchen there was 3 letters on the table. One for me, one for Hugo and one for Ron and me.

"Hugo!"

"YEAH!"

"You have a letter!"

He ran in grabbed it and bolted upstairs. I sat down and opened mine.

Dear Mum, how are you? Could you send my scarf please I left it? If Dad is reading this make him stops! Ok the thing is I keep getting love poems and letters from a secret admirer and I want to know who he is. I hope I get to meet him soon! Remember to pick me up for the Christmas Holidays! Love you Mum!

Rosie xx

I placed it in my bag so Ron wouldn't see it and picked up the other one.

"RON!"

He came running in.

"What?"

"Hurry up! I want to read this!"

"Ok! Keep your hair on!"

I sent him a glare that could kill. He sat down and I opened the seal.

Dear Mr and Mrs Weasley,

I regret to inform that a few days ago there was a fight between your daughter and Aofia Garcia. Foul language and spells that are not allowed to be used on other students were used. We have had to separate the girls in classes as they cannot work together! So please try and sort out Ms Weasley's behaviour or further action must take place.

Professor N. Longbottom

Herbology Professor

Gryffindor House Head

P.S. Hi guys!

I stared at the sheet of paper. This isn't usual behaviour from Rose.

**Ok I'm sorry it's short but I haven't been feeling well! Please review it will make me feel better!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok so in this Chapter it is going to show the holidays and some cousin and sibling rivalry! Thanks a lot to Abbie Flower your reviews make me happy! **

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to I do not own the world of Harry Potter or any characters beside Aofia, Willow, Thomas and Des! I also own the plot :D**

Albus POV

I snatched my new 5 galleons before anyone could moan. I was the King of Exploding Snap!

"So Albus?"

"Yes my flower?"

Aofia giggled she loved that nickname I gave her.

"When are you and your Dad coming to get me and Des?"

"Well he said that on Boxing Day we will come and get you at 10am!"

"I can't wait!"

"Me neither!"

"Albus how are you coming to mine then?"

"Scorpios my Dad thinks it would be best if the four of us spent Christmas together!"

By the time the train pulled up at Platform 9 ¾ it was organised that Scorpios and his family would come to mine on Christmas and that he would then stay for the rest of the holidays and we would get the girls on Boxing Day. I waved goodbye and ran over to James and saw him SNOGGING!

"JAMES?"

"ALBUS GET HOME NOW!"

He had steam coming out his ears so I didn't have to be told twice. I ran to the fireplace and shouted Potter Manor.

"Albus!"

Lily tackled me to the ground.

"Albus and Ava sitting ..."

"It's Aofia!"

"Sorry Albus! ... in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes Love then comes Marriage then come a wizard on a broomstick flying!"

I chased her around the house before I finally got her. I tickled her for hours.

"ALBUS YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO! WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU BETTER HAVE A HEX REPEL SHIELD!"

I got up and ran as I heard James chasing me. I ran around a corner and then I fell

"LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!"

He grabbed my shirt and pulled me off the ground!

"You little rat!"

He was about to cast a spell when Dad came running up and snatched his wand away and Mum helped me up.

"James Sirius Potter explain yourself!"

"He wrecked my life!"

"How come?"

"It's personal!"

I smirked.

"Because I caught him snogging!"

"ARGH I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Try it James and you are banned from Quidditch!"

"ARGH!"

He stormed off to his room and I kept smirking for the rest of the night.

Rose POV

I sat in my room bored Willow was coming later but that was 2 whole days away!

"Dad!"

I ran downstairs.

"Dad can I floo Albus and see if he can come over?"

"Sorry Rose but he is visiting the Malfoys!"

He sneered the name.

"I know Dad Scorpios Malfoy is a snake. He is slimy and cruel!"

"Rose what makes you say that?"

I turned and saw Mum.

"He laughs when a Gryffindor gets something and calls me a know-it-all!"

I went to my room and decided to show Albus who the real Scorpios Malfoy is! I jumped into the fireplace.

"POTTER MANOR!"

Just when I walked out Albus was coming into the fire!

"Albus!"

"Rose?"

"Don't go Scorpios is a slimy cruel Slytherin!"

"I am a Slytherin!"

"I meant Malfoy!"

"Look Rose he is my best friend!"

"No I am!"

"Out of the way Rose!"

"No!"

"Rose please move!"

"NO!"

"Why not?"

Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, Lily and James were now watching us.

"Because he called me a mudbloods daughter!"

I put on a fake sad face and did a few tears.

"Oh Rose sweetie!"

Aunt Ginny walked over to me.

"I am sorry!"

"Thanks!"

"Albus you are not going!"

"Yes I am!"

"Did you not hear what he called her?"

"Yes but I don't believe it!"

I frowned he was onto me.

"It is true Al."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"That's what he calls you!"

"For a joke. If what you said is true show us the memory. Go on!"

"I can't!"

"BECAUSE YOU LIED SO YOU COULD FEEL BETTER!"

"Yes!"

Real tears were going down my face now!"

? POV

My decision is final I am telling Rose who I am two days after we go back!

**Ok I know it is short but I needed filler because I need to talk to MissAbiRose about what the discovery should be like. Leave a review on where and when and maybe even who you want it to be with a good reason. Please review .**


End file.
